REPEAT
by Jade Owrah Hangrizcky
Summary: Mengulang... mengulang... dan mengulang... Setiap hariny sama saja... Seandainya waktu itu aku tak salah membuat keputusan... Pasti takkan jadi seperti ini... Sampai pada suatu hari orang itu datang...
1. Chapter 1

Repeat

Story by: Marceline Christy

Posting by: Jade Owrh Hangrizcky

Happy reading

Mengulang, mengulang, terus mengulang..

Setiap hal yang sama terus terulang di dalam hidupku. Bangun tidur, sarapan, mandi, berangkat bekerja, pulang, tidur,dan begitu selanjutnya. Sesungguhnya aku bosan akan rutinitas ku ini,aku juga tidak tahu tentang apa yang harus kulakukan selanjutnya.

Jika kalian mengira ini adalah cerita tentang seseorang yang bosan dengan hidup monotonnya, lalu mulai bertindak seperti psikopat gila, kalian salah. Aku bukanlah tipe orang yang kehilangan akal, setidaknya otakku masih didalam keadaan waras. Ya, yang membuatku terus merasa kekurangan adalah...aku jenuh atas pengulangan yang terus terjadi di dalam hidupku.

Ini dimulai di suatu pagi di hari Senin, aku mulai memanggang roti, mengoleskan mentega, dan memakannya perlahan. Lalu aku menengok ke arah jam dinding, pukul 06.30, masih ada waktu setengah jam lagi sebelum masuk kerja. Tiba-tiba aku mulai berpikir.

Andai saja aku bisa lebih ramah dengan perempuan dulu, mungkin aku tak akan tinggal sendirian seperti ini. Setidaknya, aku harus menerima ajakan kencan dari Hinata, teman masa kecilku. Tak sepantasnya aku menolaknya.

Penyesalan mulai membanjiri kepalaku. Dulu, jika aku memilih untuk ikut dengan ayah, masa kecilku tak akan seburuk dulu. Ya,walau ibuku tak pernah menyiksa atau memperlakukanku dengan buruk, kehidupanku penuh dengan kemiskinan. Tak ada mainan, tak ada pakaian baru, setiap hari dipenuhi dengan belajar dan membantu pekerjaan ibu.

Dan dua tahun yang lalu, ketika ditawari bekerja ke perusahaan baru oleh sahabatku, dengan naifnya aku menolak. Dan kini perusahaan sahabatku menjadi perusahaan yang terkenal, gaji pegawainya pun tinggi dengan segala jaminan dan asuransi.

Ah... Semakin dipikirkan aku malah semakin kesal, rasanya frustasi sekali. Andai saja dulu aku tidak membuat keputusan yang salah, andai saja waktu dapat diputar, dan andai saja aku bisa mengulang kembali masa lalu...

DUAKKK

"Ah?" Aku merasakan benturan keras yang mengenai kepalaku. Aku mengusap-usap mataku, dan menyadari bahwa aku belum bersiap-siap untuk bekerja. Jam berapa ini?

Aku melihat ke arah jam dinding dan berkedip beberapa kali, seolah tak percaya akan apa yang kulihat. Jam 06.30. Apakah jam dinding ku rusak? Jarum detik nya tak bergerak sama sekali. Aku tertawa, lalu mengecek jam tangan, jam handphone, dan jam alarm. Ini gila. Semua jam ku rusak, bagaimana bisa semua jam berhenti seperti ini?

"Itu tidak rusak. Aku yang menghentikan waktu."

Aku menengok ke pemilik suara. Ada seorang laki-laki yang mengenakan penutup kepala dan jubah hitam yang menjuntai ke lantai. Wajahnya tertutup juga oleh topeng hitam polos. Rasanya ia seperti seorang anggota perkumpulan sesat yang menerobos masuk ke rumahku.

"Siapa kau? Kenapa kau bisa masuk ke rumahku dengan seenaknya?" ucap ku sambil berusaha mengambil pisau selai yang berada di dekatku.

Ia tertawa kencang, entah mengapa suara tertawaannya sungguh menyeramkan. Rasa takut dan khawatir bercampur aduk dalam benak ku. "Bukankah kau ingin mengulang lagi masa lalumu itu?"

"Ya, dan kau pikir kau bisa membantu?"

"Tentu, tapi kau tahu kan. Tidak ada yang gratis di dunia ini,dan aku juga punya aturan tersendiri, jadi kau harus mengikuti aturanku. Sementara ini, apakah kau setuju?"

Aku mengangguk.

Ia kembali tertawa melihat responku. "Begini, aku akan memberikanmu tiga kesempatan untuk mengulang kembali masa lalu mu. Dan jika kau merasa tidak puas dengan ketiganya, kau harus mengorbankan salah satu anggota tubuhmu yang ku perlukan. Apapun itu. Bagaimana?"

Dengan bodoh nya aku mengangguk untuk yang kedua kalinya tanpa mengetahui dengan siapa aku berurusan. Entah itu hantu, monster, atau iblis, persetan dengan semuanya. Aku tidak perduli.

"Baiklah,pilihan yang sangat cermat. Jika kau terbangun nanti, kau akan mulai mengulang ke masa penyesalan Pertama mu. Selamat menikmati semuanya.. "

Aku merasa mengantuk seketika itu juga, mataku mulai terasa berat, perlahan namun pasti, sosoknya mulai menghilang. Tubuhku seperti terombang ambing di atas lautan,lalu terbakar oleh api neraka.

"Hei Naruto, Apakah kau mendengar apa yang ku katakan?"

Hinat duduk di sebelahku, ia mengenakan syal putih yang dipadukan dengan gaun merahnya. Kami berdua sedang duduk berhadap-hadapan di Cafe yang cukup terkenal di kota kami. Ini adalah kejadian sepuluh tahun yang lalu. Saat orangtuaku belum bercerai, dan ini adalah hari dimana aku menolaknya.

"Uh.. Aku tahu kau akan menolakku."

Aku menahan tangannya, "tidak, aku ingin berkencan denganmu." dan kami pun berpelukan.

Dan sejak hari itu, aku mulai berkencan, berpacaran, dan bertunangan dengannya. Semua hari terasa indah, apalagi dalam kehidupan ini, kedua orangtuaku tidak bercerai.

Usiaku sudah menginjak 35 tahun, dan ini berarti sudah 15 tahun semenjak pengulangan dalam hidupku itu terjadi. Tak ada yang mengetahuinya kecuali aku dan laki-laki misterius itu, dan tak ada yang boleh tahu selain kami. Besok adalah hari pernikahanku, tak ada yang boleh mengacaukannya.

Seperti yang ku harapkan, pernikahanku berjalan dengan mulus. Tak ada satupun hambatan dari awal hingga akhir. Begitu pula dengan malam pertama kami, tak usah ku jelaskan rinciannya, karena itu privasi kami berdua.

Aku pun mulai membuka usaha sendiri, berjuang dari awal, dan mengumpulkan uang untuk membeli rumah. Namun takdir tak dapat dihindari, apapun yang terjadi harus aku terima walaupun sakit. Musim dingin itu adalah musim yang membuat pilu.

Aku baru saja pulang dari tempat usahaku, membawa sebuah kue besar untuk Mary yang sudah menunggu di rumah. Ia memintaku untuk pulang dengan cepat, mungkin ia khawatir karena salju yang dingin bisa membuatku terkena flu. Namun sebelum pulang, aku menyempatkan diri untuk pergi ke toko kue dan toko bunga untuk mengejutkannya.

Sesampainya di depan rumah, aku melihat pintu terbuka dengan lebar. Oh ya ampun, ia sangat ceroboh. Bagaimana bisa ia lupa menutup pintu seperti itu? Apakah tidak dingin? Aku tersenyum geli. Lalu aku masuk ke dalam rumah, mengunci pintu, dan memanggilnya seperti biasa.

"Hinata? Dimana kau? Aku membawakan sesuatu untukmu."

Tak ada jawaban.

Aku mulai khawatir, biasanya ia langsung menjawab dan menghampiriku. Mungkin hari ini dia lelah. Aku melepaskan baju tebal dan melangkah ke arah kamar.

Disitu terpampang pemandangan yang sangat mengerikan. Hinata tergantung dengan sebuah tali. Tidak, ia tidak bunuh diri. Banyak luka tusukan di sekujur tubuhnya. Ia dibunuh.

Tubuhku membeku disana, aku tak percaya dengan apa yang kulihat. Aku pasti bermimpi, aku harus bangun.

"Ini bukan mimpi. Ini perbuatanku." suara yang familiar terdengar dari sudut kamar.

"Ka.. Kau merampas kebahagiaanku!" Aku hampir gila, pikiranku kini sangat kacau.

Ia tertawa dan menyentuh mayat Hinata dengan ujung jari telunjuk nya. Mary berubah menjadi debu seketika itu juga,dan lingkungan di sekitar kami berubah menjadi hitam semua bagai ruang tanpa batas.

"Aku sudah bilang, tak ada yang gratis di dunia ini kan? Kau juga sepakat dengan itu. Sekarang lanjutkanlah pengulangan hidup mu yang kedua. Nikmati kesempatan kedua ini. Bagaimana ya akhirnya? baik atau buruk? Itu terserah aku! Hahahaha."

Laki-laki misterius itu hilang kembali, meninggalkan aku sendiri dalam kegelapan. Kepalaku kembali pusing..

DUAKKK...

TBC

Cerita ini bukan aku yang buat, tpi salah satu admin di official account LINE yang namanya "deep dark fears" . Berlanjutnya fic ini tergantung pada penulis aslinya.

Apakah masih perlu di lanjutkan? Jika perlu, tolong reviewnya ya~


	2. Chapter 2

Part II

"Dasar laki-laki sialan. Kerjamu hanyalah bermain wanita saja, kau pikir aku tak tahu? Sudah berpuluh-puluh tahun aku menikah denganmu dan yang kudapatkan hanyalah sakit hati."

Ayah masih saja bersantai di sofa kesayangannya sambil menghisap cerutu. Ia sesekali mendengus kesal karena ocehan ibu,namun ayah lebih memilih untuk diam daripada beradu argumen dengannya.

Ibu kembali mendesak, ia mengucapkan setiap kesalahan ayah dengan detail. "Kau juga jangan tidur Naruto. Kemasi barang-barangmu,kita akan keluar dari rumah ini. Aku tak butuh kehidupan mewah lagi."

Ah, jadi ini kejadian lima tahun yang lalu, dan aku harus mengulangi kembali semua ini karena permintaan bodohku. Semangatku kini sudah turun hampir separuhnya karena hal tadi ,pikiranku masih kosong. Tetapi setidaknya, pertunjukan ini harus tetap berlanjut.

Ayah tampak geram, ia berdiri hendak menghalangi ibu. "Terserah kau ingin menyebutku apa, sudah cukup selama ini kau mengatur hidupku,menuntut ini –itu semaumu. Setiap orang juga butuh batas kesabaran. Lagipula mana ada lelaki yang tahan hidup dengan wanita yang seegois dirimu," lanjutnya, "dan jangan memaksa Naruto untuk ikut denganmu. Biarkan dia yang memilih."

Keputusanku sudah bulat, aku tidak ingin hidupku susah seperti yang lalu. Dulu aku sangat menderita karena hidup dengan ibu, aku harus belajar dan membantunya tanpa istirahat. Selain itu aku juga tak bisa menikmati permainan dan pergaulan anak muda seperti yang lainnya.

"Aku ingin ikut dengan ayah, tolong hargai keputusanku bu."

Tampak ekspresi kekecewaan dibalik matanya itu, setetes air mata turun. Aku agak tidak tega membuat keputusan seperti itu, tapi tak ada yang bisa kulakukan. Banyak yang berkata bahwa kita harus membuat pilihan yang bijak untuk membuat hidup yang lebih baik bukan? Ibu langsung berlari ke arah kamarnya, mengambil beberapa helai baju, dan pergi. Tak ada yang menahannya karena kami tidak perduli.

Keputusan ini membawaku ke hidup yang lebih cukup bangga dengan apa yang kuraih sekarang. Hari-hariku diisi dengan permainan,aku tak usah belajar, aku bisa bergaul dengan banyak orang dan apapun yang kuinginkan selalu aku dapatkan. Mungkin kalian berpikir aku manja, tapi itu tidak sepenuhnya benar. Aku hanya terlalu bahagia. Selain itu, ada satu hal yang berubah. Ibu kembali menikah dengan seorang pria yang baik. Di posisi sekarang ini, kami sama-sama imbang, ibu,ayah ,dan aku sama-sama bahagia.

Perlahan namun pasti, aku menginjak usia 35 tahun. Kehidupanku begitu sempurna, meski tak ada perempuan yang bisa mengisi hatiku. Ya, aku tak butuh perempuan juga,menurutku perempuan akan mengacaukan kehidupanku,seperti kehidupan ayah yang dikacaukan oleh ibu.

Hari demi hari kujalani dengan ketakutan dan pikiran buruk yang terus menghantuiku. Banyak pertanyaan yang timbul di benakku. Bagaimana jika laki-laki misterius itu kembali muncul di hadapanku? Apa yang akan terjadi jika ia membunuh ayah atau diriku? Apa dia akan merampas semua harta kekayaan,atau bahkan teman-temanku? Tidak bisa ,aku tak mau membayangkan dan memikirkan itu terus menerus. Aku hanya perlu menelpon teman-temanku dan mengajak mereka bermain playstation untuk meredakan stres ini.

BRAKK

Pintu kamarku dibuka dengan keras oleh sekelompok polisi.

"Hah,ada apa ini?" aku panik, tak ada kesalahan yang kuperbuat selama ini kecuali bermain game.

Seorang polisi maju dan menyodorkan selembar kertas ke hadapanku. "Ayahmu, Tn. Minato terbukti melakukan korupsi selama 10 tahun. Dan ia selalu mengirimkan hasil korupsinya kedalam rekeningmu. Kami akan melakukan pemeriksaan lebih lanjut."

Aku menggeleng, "tidak.. kau bercanda. Ayahku bukan orang seperti itu, kau salah orang."

"Tangkap dia!"

Sudah 6 hari aku dan ayahku ditetapkan sebagai tersangka. Kami menunggu keputusan hakim dalam hukuman yang akan kami terima.

"Tn. Minato dan Tn. Naruto, Kalian dijatuhi hukuman..."

Jatungku berdetak kencang ketika mendengarkan keputusan hakim.

"MATI!"

Rasanya aku mau pingsan. Dua jam lagi kami akan dihukum dengan cara ditembak mati. Aku membuat keputusan bodoh yang membuatku jatuh kedalam kesusahan. Jika saja aku memilih hidup dengan ibuku...

Kami ditempatkan di tengah lapangan luas, banyak orang-orang yang memegang senapan yang mengarah ke tubuh kami.

"Nak...Ayah mau mengatakan sesuatu sebelum kita berdua meninggal disini."

"Apa itu ayah?"

Dia menunduk, "maafkan aku karena..."

Ayah belum selesai mengucapkan kata-katanya,dan suara tembakan sudah terdengar. Lima buah peluru menembus tubuh ayahku.

"D-dasar..lelaki brengsek.." ucapku ketika melihat laki-laki misterius itu menertawakan kematian ayahku.

DUAR ...

Semuanya menjadi gelap.

"Ini perbuatanku lagi ,kau tidak memberikan pujian padaku?"

Aku menggertak, sudah cukup bagiku melihat kematian orang-orang yang kusayangi. "Mari kita sudahi semua ini!"

"Tidak.. Kau harus melakukan semua ini sampai genap tiga kali. Itulah perjanjian kita, sekarang... Selamat melanjutkan pengulangan yang ketiga. Dan tentu saja, aku akan menonton kisahmu. Suguhkan aku kisah yang bagus ya..."

DUAKK...

TBC

Bagi yang sudah mereview dan membaca fanfiction ini, saya ucaokan ucapkan terima kasih banyak. Sungguh saya senang sekali membaca review kalian. Oh iya, fic ini akan tamat pada chp 3. Dan setelah itu mungkin saya akan membuat fanfiction baru yang murni buatan saya. Mohon dukungannya ya! :)


	3. Chapter 3

Tik..tok..tik..tok.. Suara jarum detik terdengar begitu jelas dalam kesunyian ini. Kini aku tengah berada di sebuah bar kecil bersama sahabatku, Sasuke. Ia meneguk segelas winenya untuk mengurangi kekakuan diantara kami berdua. Sudah beberapa tahun aku tidak bertemu dengannya karena ia pindah ke daerah elit bersama kedua orangtuanya,sedangkan aku hidup dengan hasil jerih payahku sendiri. Ini adalah kejadian dua tahun yang lalu, dengan kata lain, pengulangan ketiga. Apakah kali ini akan berhasil?

Aku berdeham, Sasuke tidak memiliki nyali sedikitpun dalam memulai pembicaraan kami. Padahal dia yang mengundangku ke bar ini untuk berdiskusi perihal aku sudah tahu akan jawabannya,aku tetap bertanya. "Jadi, apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?"

"Bagaimana mengatakannya ya.. Aku jadi tidk enak padamu Naruto."

"Katakan saja kawan, jangan sungkan. Kau tahu kan kita sudah bersahabat sejak lama?" ucapku sambil menepuk pundaknya perlahan.

Ia cekikian, sepertinya keadaan sudah mulai mencair. "Banyak orang yang mengatakan bahwa kau adalah pekerja yang sangat disiplin dan tekun.."

"Lalu?"

Sasuke kembali meneguk winenya dan menatapku lekat. "Aku ingin membuat sebuah perusahaan baru. Dan aku ingin kau bergabung denganku.." ia tampak ragu, "tapi kalau kau tak mau juga tak apa, aku tahu bahwa kau merasa nyaman dengan pekerjaanmu. Jangan dipaksakan."

Jika aku menerimanya,akankah hal buruk kembali menimpa diriku? Apa sebaiknya aku menolak ajakannya untuk mencari aman saja? Tapi.. dengan menolaknya juga tak memberikan jaminan aman bagiku.

"Baiklah, aku akan keluar dari perusahaanku."

Sasuke tersenyum lebar. "Keputusan yang hebat sobat!"

Sejak hari itu, aku mulai bekerja di perusahaannya. Kami sama-sama merintis perusahaan yang bergerak di bidang furniture ini dari nol. Aku tak tahu apakah usaha kami akan berhasil atau tidak, tetapi aku selalu mendoakan yang terbaik demi perusahaan ini.

Dua tahun telah berlalu.. Bisnis kami berada di puncak kesuksesannya. Entah bagaimana dalam situasi terpurukpun Sasuke bisa mengangkat ekonomi perusahaan kami kembali seperti semula. Saat krisis uang di negara kami misalnya, banyak perusahaan lain yang bangkrut, tapi perusahaan kami tidak. Pesanan terus menerus berdatangan, banyak orang yang puas akan hasil kami.

Bisa dibilang,kehidupanku juga mulai membaik. Aku bisa membeli apartemen yang luasnya empat kali lebih besar dari rumahku, sebuah mobil mewah, sebuah villa, dan yang terpenting,aku mendapatkan sebuah jabatan penting di perusahaan.

Suatu malam, aku menyelesaikan pekerjaan di perusahaan, meninggalkan gedung,dan pergi menuju mobilku. Namun sialnya,handphoneku ketinggalan di ruang kerja. Mungkin ini faktor usia yang membuatku lupa akan segalanya. Aku kembali masuk ke dalam gedung dan seorang satpam menyapaku.

"Halo Tn. Uzumaki, ada keperluan apa lagi?"

"Ah..aku meninggalkan handphone ku di atas." Balasku singkat.

Tatapan satpam ini tidak ramah seperti biasanya. "Tidak usah diambil hari ini, lift sudah dimatikan juga, kau akan kelelahan jika naik tangga. Besok saja."

"Tidak.. banyak data penting. Sudahlah, terimakasih atas perhatiannya."

Aku mulai menaiki tangga, hawa dingin terasa menusuk kulitku..

SREKK..SREKK...

Itu terdengar seperti suara seseorang yang diseret.

SREKK SREKKK SREKK..

Suara itu semakin dekat..Apa itu?

SREKK SREKK SREKK SREKK..

"HENTIKAN SEMUA KEGILAAN INI!"

BRAKK

Ah,kepalaku terasa pusing.. Ah,apa ini? Terasa dingin sekali. Aku mulai memeriksa sekelilingku. "WTF?!" aku berada di sebuah bak mandi yang penuh dengan balok es. Aku pernah membaca ini.. Jangan bilang jika aku menjadi korban penjualan organ? Kedua mataku tidak mempercayai apa yang kualami saat ini. Tubuhku penuh dengan sayatan bekas benda tajam ,didepanku terdapat secarik kertas.

'Maafkan aku Naruto, selama ini aku sudah memperjual belikan organ tubuh manusia di pasar gelap. Tadi hampir saja pekerjaanku ketahuan olehmu. Andai saja kau mendengarkan kata satpam itu.. Selamat bersenang-senang ya. –Sasuke"

Seketika itu juga aku mulai emosi, kuremas kertas itu dan kuinjak-injak.. Kali ini aku membuat keputusan yang benar-benar salah..

Aku mulai pingsan..Lebih tepatnya,mati.

..

Lelaki misterius itu bertepuktangan..

"Naruto, penampilanmu yang barusan itu sangat memukau. Aku bangga padamu,terimakasih telah menghiburku.. Bagaimana dengan pengalaman pengulangan hidupmu itu? Apakah kau sudah puas?"

"TIDAK! Sama sekali tidak." Aku mulai berteriak bagaikan orang kehilangan akal. "Aku ingin kembali ke hidupku yang sebelumnya!"

"Uhh.. maaf tuan, permintaanmu sudah habis. Ingat kan? Batasnya hanya tiga kali pengulangan. Dan jika kau ingin kembali.. Kau harus mengorbankan salah satu anggota tubuhmu yang ku minta."

"YA! Ambil saja yang kamu mau! CEPAT."

"Khukhukhu..tentu..." ia melepas topengnya dan menatapku dengan tajam, mukanya yang hancur membuatku jijik dan lemas. "Aku minta..."

.

.

.

.

"Jantungmu.."

.

.

.

"Korban pertama sudah tumbang,perlukah aku mencari yang lain?" lelaki misterius itu hilang di balik kegelapan.

END

Yeee... akhirnya cerita ini tamat juga T.T

Makasih buat yg udah review favs dan follow untuk fic pertamaku ini. Kira kira kalian setuju gak kalo aku buat fic lagi? Tapi murni ceritaku sendiri. Mungkin gak sebagus fic yang ini, tapi bakalan lebih panjang.


End file.
